witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegfried of Denesle
|image = W1 concept zygfryd.png|caption = |appearance = |affiliations = House of Denesle Order of the Flaming Rose|profession = Commander of knights Grand Master of the Order (optionally)|abilities = Swordmanship|parents = Eyck of Denesle (official father) Jacques de Aldersberg (possibly real father, see the notes)|nationality = |eyes = Green|hair = Blonde|gender = Male}} Siegfried of Denesle is a knight of the Order of the Flaming Rose, bound by their traditions and technically a monk (he has taken a vow of celibacy). Geralt first meets Siegfried in the sewers of Vizima while they are both on the hunt for a dangerous cockatrice. The knight suggests that they join forces to defeat the beast (and deal with drowners), and Geralt decides whether or not to go it alone. Either way, after the cockatrice is slain, both Geralt and Siegfried are ambushed on their way to the surface by Salamandra agents. After these are defeated, Siegfried sarcastically asks whether they were friends of the witcher's, then on a more sober note mentions a friend who might be of service: Raymond Maarloeve, private detective. Siegfried spends most of Chapter II at his post (if he and Geralt joined forces in the sewers, this is the Order outpost north of the Cloister; if not, it is at the front entrance to St. Lebioda's Hospital), at one point making a brief excursion to the swamp - but first, he waits by the gate to the dike until he has helped Geralt past its guards. He can also be invited to Shani's party. In Chapter III he is posted before the Cloister's main entrance, and can be consulted regarding a couple of quests. In Chapter IV he will not be encountered.. In Chapter V and the Epilogue, Siegfried is a key ally if Geralt has consistently supported the Order, but a sworn enemy if the witcher has thrown in his lot with the Scoia'tael. Associated quests * The Ashes of Vizima * The Beast of the Sewers * Beauty and the Beast * The Drowned Dead Contract * The Flame that Cleanses * Force Recon * Frozen Reflections * Gold Rush * Old Friend of Mine * Prison Break * Six Feet Under Journal Entry Siegfried of Denesle is a secondary character in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Depending on the Geralt's decisions in the first game, he is either dead, absent, or present in the Order of the Flaming Rose camp at Loc Muinne in Chapter 3, called upon by King Radovid V of Redania to oversee the security of the summit. : Killed Siegfried/Roche's Path – An angry knight challenges Geralt for a fight to avenge Siegfried. : Neutral Path/Spared Siegfried – Siegfried wasn't promoted to the Grand Master, thus he's absent from the Order's camp. :* Roche's Path – Geralt is treated with caution but has no problems with any of the Flaming Rose's knights. :* Iorveth's Path – Geralt is recognized as the assassin of kings and is attacked on sight. : Order's path – Siegfried is still the Grand Master of the Order and thus keeps an eye on the safety of the meeting at Loc Muinne. :* Roche's path ''' – Siegfried will vouch for both Geralt and Roche when entering Loc Muinne and meeting Radovid. :* '''Iorveth's path – Siegfried will step in to allow Geralt safe passage into Loc Muinne through the Order's Camp, though Iorveth will have to find an alternate route. Siegfried believes in Geralt's innocence regardless of the path the witcher has taken and also states he owes Geralt too much to stand against him as well as talking about Radovid's ambition, the reformation of the Conclave and the Order's view on peasant rebellions. And Radovid give them lands of Roggeven where Siegfried starts to build new stronghold Castle Barienmurg. During a talk with one of the Knights, Geralt learns that Siegfried still continues his monster hunting, but due to an overload of work he does it sporadically. If Geralt decides to help Roche and then give Anaïs to John Natalis, Siegfried will allow them to depart in peace as opposed having to fight the Order's Knights. If Geralt decides to give Anaïs to Radovid he and his knights will escort them as well as recommend to Roche that the Redanian colors would suit him. Journal Entry :The knightly caste should oblige its members to follow the path of honor, of certain rules and ideals. Unfortunately in our rotten times, many among the knighted, dismissive of the vows they made, are often more interested in their own privileges and chances to stuff their pouches. Compared to all those false knights, robber barons and other heraldic rabble, the House of Denesle stood apart like a lion among mongrels. Like his father Eyck of Denesle before him, the young Siegfried always followed strict moral rules in life and an iron code of honor, to the point that his devotion sometimes bordered on fanaticism. During our last meeting, Siegfried had served in the ranks of the Order of the Flaming Rose, and he played no small part in the events at that time in the capital of Temeria. :If Geralt chose the Order Path in The Witcher: :It was because of those past times that Siegfried made no objections and allowed Geralt to enter Loc Muinne. :If Geralt decides to give Anais to John Natalis: :Their friendship proved its worth for a second time when Geralt and Roche faced a patrol sent to bring Anais La Valette under Radovid's protective wing. Because the Temerian and the witcher's interests differed from the king's, bloodshed seemed inevitable – yet, remembering their friendship, the knight of Denesle conveniently "forgot" that he saw them in the Kaedweni camp. ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' Siegfried doesn't appear in the game, but he has his own card in card game Gwent Card. Its part of basic Northern Realms deck, it has a strenght of 5 and its row is close combat. "We're on the same side, witcher. You'll realise this one day." Hearts of Stone Expansion He is mentioned by Geralt of Rivia during a speech with Master Ulrich, with the witcher saying that the knight would be disgusted by Ulrich's doings. Also in announcement near the village of Brunwich is a mention of Sir Siegfried de Löwe, leader of a moderate faction of the Order of the Flaming Rose. There is a theory that of Denesle and de Löwe ''are the same person (with lot of titles). Trivia * Siegfried has the face of Konrad Tomaszkiewicz, designer at CD Projekt RED. * Siegfried says he is the son of Eyck of Denesle. However, a rumor circulating in the Trade Quarter claims he is a bastard of Jacques de Aldersberg. * Siegfried as grandmaster is presumably inspired by Siegfried von Feuchtwangen, Hochmeister of Teutonic Order (after which is inspired Flaming Rose), he moved Order base to Marienburg (after which is inspired Barienmurg), lead necessary reforms, both had famous religious fathers (Eyck of Denesle - Konrad von Feuchtwangen) and at least both are Siegfrieds of some castle. Notes * During the epilogue in ''The Witcher, if you have taken a neutral path, you may avoid fighting Siegfried, but you must still fight his apparition in the Frozen Wastes. * If you don't import a saved game in which he survived, Siegfried is dead by default in . Gallery Cutscene order 3.png Cutscene leave Siegfried 2.png Cutscene leave Siegfried 1.png Cutscene befriend Siegfried 2.png People Siegfried full.png People Siegfried battle.png People Siegfried armor.png People Siegfried of Denesle.png cs:Sigfried z Denesle de:Siegfried von Denesle es:Siegfried de Denesle fr:Siegfried de Denesle it:Siegfried de Dansley hu:Deneslei Siegfried pl:Zygfryd z Denesle ru:Зигфрид из Денесле Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Grand Masters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III Category:Redanians Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Hearts of Stone mentioned-only characters